choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Choro Q Wiki
Redesign needed I feel like the main page needs to be redesigned to be more user-friendly. The current status seems like it is more beneficial to the existing user community than it is any readers of the wiki, who should be the primary audience. In particular the easy-access grid that linked to games, characters, locations, etc. of the franchise should be the primary focus of the page. Currently it seems very difficult to navigate content from the front page. Any news should be below this. The "old news" section should be removed from the front page entirely, instead we should have a link on the main news section to an 'archive', for anybody who wishes to find old news. There's a picture in Japanese that is taking up much of the page space which is fairly counter-productive. This being an English language wiki we should not be alienating any readers like that. Not being able to read Japanese I don't know what purpose the picture serves, so if anybody who can read Japanese can tell me I would appreciate it. Regardless, I don't see it being useful at all for any readers. The administrators section should not be at the top at all and I think its prominence is telling of what seems to be more of an introspective focus within the wiki than user-friendly extrospection. A layout similar to the one that was present at 8 September 2014 (http://choroq.wikia.com/wiki/Choro_Q_Wiki?oldid=18603) seems like the best way to go about it and one that is the most accessible to the average reader. What are your thoughts about this? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:06, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply of LunaHydreigon: I respect that you wish to change it and totally agree in some areas and such, but there is a few things I disagree upon. But I hope you understand. Navigation Grid : The reason why I don't exactly agree is because we already have one on the top of the wikia. THOUGH, I don't mind if it's a simple one like the one at the wikia I founded, Terra Monsters World Galaxy Wikia (ignore how outdated it looks, we are still recovering from a mass-vandalism scheme), if is just text, I am ok. If it's pictures, it seems to drive me mad as we have to remember that all games have different designs. We can't just make it the same, and I'm not going to be the one in charge with drawing everything like I've been doing for a few things around the wikia which is mostly keeping to the original Choro-Q HG 2 style (background, etc.). The other problem is the amount of games, Choro-Q is made of many different areas, Shin, HG, HG 2, HG 3, HG 4 (Basically all english games). So if we do it in that text style shown in the TMWG, in my opinion it would work. But would be lengthy. Old News Removal : I'm alright with that, I was trying to keep to the original design of the wikia of how you created it. The Archives are already set up in the exact same way. TakaraTomy Japanese News : I understand your point, but maybe we should stick to english related annoucements, like how Mini-Motors is a English Game but annouced about Choro-Q being in it. But the reason why it came to the front page is to show that they did not stop producing Choro-Qs and to encourage people to see that it is not dead. Basically a hope. A lot of people think it's a dead series these days. Administrators : I see I see, but the reason why I made it so is because of the names, I thought, rather using the text to write it out on the side, we could use it as it is so to show the adminstrators, if you have a better idea of how to arange these pictures in a way, let me know. But I will still personally continue scanning edits to see if anyone is trying to change the wikia that is bad for it's health. Personal Opinions and Changes needed to be made: :: Create Button : The create button is quite useless and is meaningless as the create button can be found in the upper corner of the screen. It might have been useful back long ago, but it is uneeded in the September version, which is why I removed it. :: Featured Picture, Article, and Fact : The feature picture is kind of redicious as a lot of pictures we have on the wikia is spam but that's because we are trying to get pictures onto the wikia in a somewhat unorganized fashion. I personally prefer Choro-Q of the month. Also how many facts will there be? We will end up looping them, that's the only problem about that. There is a lot of easter eggs in the Choro-Q Games, but it's just not that many to last for a year or two. The feature article is kind of weird in my opinion. I don't see much point of it as most articles we have are extremely small. :: Games Section : Too many images, too many problems with it and codes. Simply said from my perspective. It confuses me half the time and takes up a lot of room. :: "Choro-Q" : I would like to point out that the correct and official term of ChoroQ/Choro Q is Choro-Q. C: :: Forum : I wish to set it up in a friendly way but I was never a forum type a person so it really needs help or it's out of the wikia. :: Japanese-Only Games : Royaltf427 is offended if we post some things that is Japanese-Only. But in reality, if this is an English Wikia, do we need to have Japanese-Only Game information? I mean it's sure is ok, if we know the game, but parts and such? Only Royal can translate the games for us and the only ones he's translated is Choro-Q Wonderful! and Choro-Q Works, which he translated the game for me so I know what is happening. Royal is busy he doesn't have time to translate everything, so by bother with the Non-English Games? Gerarghini doing Choro-Q 3, and that's why I thought to bring up my point. What are your thoughts on this? : Edit: Though I wish to preserve the original names of each game to cause less confusion as multiple games are named the same... :: LunaHydreigonBOT and NconBOT : Nconspicuous owns the NconBOT and is a friend and adminstrator from the TMWG. He knows a lot more about coding. We use our bots to mass edit pages if needed. Just an FYI. I do plan to remove it's notice on the front of the wikia as it's not been currently used. :: Collagen's Templates : I wish that we should respect Collagen's templates, she is very artistic with templates and without her, none of this could have happened to this wikia, but I will see to it that the Template:Stub is changed into a more friendly way rather than giant words in a blob. I'll see what I can edit today. LunaHydreigon (talk) 02:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Tigernose reply Hey, thanks for replying so quickly! Sorry if it seems what I am proposing is rather drastic given my absence from the wiki. I don't mean to speak authoritatively at all - I just want to give my view on how I feel some parts of the wiki can be streamlined. As I've said the work you guys have done in the past few years has been outstanding and far surpasses what me and Gameknowledge managed! That aside, I'll give my input on your reply: : Navigation Grid * I agree with you that the navigation grid does not need to be particularly big. The revision from the 8 Sep 2014 that I linked had the icons far too large than is probably necessary. Perhaps that same grid but with the icons changed from 150px to 50px would be better? This way we still have an accessible nav-grid that stands out (as opposed to the topbar which can be a bit out of the way), while still being able to fit in more content on the front page. : I understand the concern about the images being of different styles within the different games, but I feel like the icons used from the 8 Sep revision are generic enough to represent the entire series. What do you think? : Old News * Great to see that the archives are already set up! All we need now is a link from the "Announcements and Updates" section on the main page to the archives, for anybody interested in accessing older news. : TakaraTomy Japanese News * I'm totally okay with recent news from TakaraTomy being featured on the front page. That's all fine, especially if it reminds readers that the series is not dead. The only objection I had was the large image written in Japanese text that was taking up a lot of space on the front page, I don't feel like that was necessary. We gotta keep everything compact to conserve screen real estate, that's all. : Administrators * I actually really like the administrators design that we have currently! The coloured boxes and names with the personalised cars is a nice touch. I only feel like that it should either take up less space than it did before, or it should be lower on the screen. Perhaps we could move it a box down but revert it back to its original size so its more readable? : Create Button * Yeah I see what you're saying with the "Contribute" button already existing in the top right, although new readers might not be too familiar with Wikia enough to notice that. Maybe we could keep a create box that's really small and doesn't have any unnecessary text like it did in the Sep version? Just like the title "Create", the textbox and the button? It doesn't take up any space and may draw the attention of anyone interested in contributing who isn't familiar with Wikia? : Featured * I totally agree with the Featured stuff. We should just limit it to a Featured Article in my opinion. While a lot of the articles are small it's very rare that any wiki goes without a Featured Article. The benefits are that any readers can easily access a well-written article curated for them if they want a taste of the wiki, or just want to learn new stuff about Choro-Q. Definitely get rid of the Featured Picture and Fact though, that's unnecessary. : Games section * The games section as it stands is quite confusing. However with a redo it can stay and still be beneficial. For a series so big it will always be useful to have an accessible and pretty navigation to all the different games straight from the main page. I feel instead of having all the covers by each other, which just looks confusing when zoomed out, we could instead upload images that are just the titles of the games on a transparent background? Easy to recognise and doesn't take up much space. :: Forum * Forum's can always be useful when something is in need of discussion. Given the community is not substantially large it is no surprise the forum is scarce but there's no need to get it of it entirely. : Japanese content * I'll defer to your superior knowledge of Choro-Q series when handling stuff like this! :) : But generally I would say that as long as the content is Choro-Q related and written in English then I have no problems with it being on the wiki. : Collagen's templates * I thank Collagen for her work, the wiki looks very pretty. I would say, though, that any article boxes/amboxes (i.e. templates that appear at the top of articles) should always be as small as possible. They are usually of primary interest to editors but only of secondary or of no interest to the average reader. If they take up too much space then readers have to scroll down to find meaningful content to them and they may lose interest. It just isn't practical. : Perhaps a good way to go about it while retaining Collagen's art-style would be to use small icons that convey necessary information pictorially, and small-sized text to describe the issue raised by the ambox. From my personal experience, the Club Penguin Wiki does this really ([http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Template:Merge) and manages to convey the necessary information while taking up minimal space. Thanks --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:38, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply of LunaHydreigon: Not a problem, and I didn't think you were talking authoritatively to the gang. Well... we only worked on it within a year. I'm just lately trying to use debug mode for Shin to fix up a lot of pictures so that's why I haven't been editing much. xP : Navigation Grid :: Well, I still don't know. What pages/categories will we be using anyways? The navigation set up I've been trying to fix is not cooperating at this time. Even the previous always had a problem with the code. The code bellow is what I have been trying to use but only half of it shows on the front page which is extremely annoying. Even if we replace everything with images, I doubt it would even work still. |Choro-Q (MSX) |Choro-Q |Choro-Q 64 |Choro-Q HG |Choro-Q Advance |Choro-Q HG 2 |- |Shin-Combat Choro-Q |Choro-Q Advance 2 |Choro-Q HG 3 |Choro-Q! |Choro-Q HG 4 |- |Characters |Bestiary |Parts |Items |Games |Race Tracks |- |Landmarks |Choro-Q FAQ |Choro-Q Walkthrough Videos |Stamps |Synthesizing Parts List : Old News :: Done! C: I forgot to add that while I was editing the code. xD : TakaraTomy Japanese News :: I see, I see, we could add their facebook (because their youtube Choro-Q Ad videos are scary on youtube. xD Says, Cooper and I.) but problem is it's all Japanese, maybe we'll stick with english related information, if any comes out. Like I still don't know if they are going to release Q-Transformers for English as Hasbro is a American company after all. : Administrators :: I have moved it and changed it back to the original sizes. C: And of course I kept to the original RTA form of the wikia within them. VwV Though of course Cooper's picture is from HG 3 clearly. By the way I don't know if I made your Choro-Q Correct. So if there's something missing or is wrong in color, let me know! :: By the way, I know there is a two admins I never added Gameknowledge and Sk8rbluscat. I've heard about Gameknowledge from you, but never about Sk8bluscat, will they ever return to the wikia? I know that Gerarghini and Crescendospectredragon have been somewhat poofing in and out of the wikia, but that's about it. Just Cooper and I are around for the moderating the wikia. :: Also FYI, Royaltf427 is not a Admin, he's just our official translator. xD Though he's been extremely busy with work, I haven't been able to contact him lately in the last couple of weeks. : Create Button :: I see your point now and have readded the button. C: : Featured :: Well the Wikia I founded which most of the coding and design are by Nconspicuous and templates by Collagen, never had a Featured Random Article. xP (I wasn't the one who designed the front page that's why). But, if we fix up the pages with extremely minor information, I would consider making it a think of the front page. I made the pages, BUT I was never a person who could write descriptions in proper english. I'm more of a picture person, if you know what I mean. : Games Section :: The biggest problem of that, THOUGH is a very neat idea and I like it. Who is going to cut out all of the logos? I don't know how you guys did it perfectly with the logo for the wikia. (Which I wish I could change the WIKI font to the Choro-Q font as Royal gave me the font type) But I'm not good at cutting out objects. Drawing? Sure. I'll dump a Choro-Q drawing on the wikia or an animation. But cutting out? Sadly nope, not my department sadly. Google will not be of any help either from the last time I checked. : Collagen's Templates :: She is an amazing person,and very understandable about keeping it small. As the Choro-Q wikia isn't like the TMWG wikia (Template Example) in which the team and I create huge icons due to the fact our friend, Jon, the creator of the game isn't that much organized about what is going on in the game itself for us to have a more descriptive page. xP I'll talk to her about the Stub still. : Extra: Choro-Q Fans Skype Hangout :: I forgot to mention this previously but the gang on the wikia along with people across websites have all gathered on the Choro-Q FanGroup on Skype. I, Royal, Cooper are on it with 6 other people. Cooper goes crazy with who knows what Choro-Q Plans he has. xD But if you wish to join send a request to LunaHydreigon, I'll redirect you to the Choro-Q Fangroup. C: Gerarghini has been thinking to join in, but I don't know about Crescendo. You'll end up with a Choro-Q Wikia Admin 24/7, literally, but everyone has fun about talking about Choro-Q or topics about cars. It's amazing really. Cooper hacks all the Choro-Q Games so seeing pictures of what he does is weird but amazing. xD I haven't introduced the Skype thing to the Wikia yet for other active users here, but that's because of a certain user who seems to bother us. Cooper and I probably scared him off though. It was not in our intentions to do so, but he needed to learn to be kinder and begin asking us about any problems before taking action as he did vandalise the front page once. :: But anyways the point is, if we do end up opening up Skype as a source of talking to other fans, it might as well replace the Chat Button. xD Thus I will personally invite: ::: RTA fan ::: Alphonse Uprising ::: JustAlex93 :: These people are currently active and they use to chat around the wikia as I've talked to them before. (SodaDog is also included but I've already asked them and it was rejected due to their personal problems, account wise. Though I talk to him through DeviantART.) :: LunaHydreigon (talk) 01:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Suggestions of the Japanese text and translation. Royaltf427 (talk) 16:48, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello. This is from Royaltf427, who is an administrator and Japanese/English translator of the Choro-Q Wikia. Well, I have had two suggestions. SUGGESTION #1 *e.g.: Accel (known in Japan as アクセル (Akuseru Accel)) I have used to use the writing style of "known in Japan as" above since I have joined this Wiki. Because that writing style have been used here when I first visited and joined, and so I have kept using that. But, I see JustAlex and/or some people use/replace them with "(Japanese: アクセル (Akuseru Accel))" these days. I guess that one is "shorter and simple", so shall we "unify" the writing style to "Japanese: " from now on? Currently, I think 75 % of the pages are "known in Japan as"-style, 15 % are "Japanese :"-style. So I guess we can replace them with "Japanese: "-style little by little. SUGGESTION #2 *Should I add also the dialog and descriptions and translation of the "Japanese versions"? Well, I see a lot of Wikis of the video games such as Bulbapedia (Pokémon Wiki), have original names and translation (e.g. Japanese names if it is Pokémon) of the characters, items, cities/towns, and so on. And also the other languages names and translation. In my opinion, *Those pieces of translation are important as the Choro-Q "Wikia". *It might be going to be helpful when English-speakers talk to Japanese about Choro-Q games. *The most reason is the Official Translation have a lot of differences between Japanese and English, especially Choro-Q HG 4's BODY AND PARTS DESCRIPTIONS, AND DIALOG. So far, I have added only "Japanese Names of the characters or parts, and items. So if there are also "Japanese descriptions with their English translation of the bodies, parts, items, rules in HG 4 or the other games", then they're interesting to see.